Como Conquistar Um Humano
by JenKrushnic
Summary: '...se você é um anjo.'
1. Chapter 1

**Como Conquistar Um Humano**

...se você é um anjo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Eu pensei em traduzir a palavra 'mate' na fic, mas achei melhor que ficasse assim, aqui está o significado:

 _mate_

1\. companheiro, colega; 2. cônjuge; 3. macho ou fêmea (casal de animais).

 **Nota²:** As cenas são aleatórias, não seguindo exatamente a cronologia da série.

* * *

 **Primeira Lição - Introdução**

 _Faça uma grande entrada, para cortejar seu 'objeto de desejo'_

As portas do galpão abriram-se revelando o homem no sobretudo, a cada passo avançado para dentro do local, as luzes iam explodindo e Dean sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua pele, quem quer que fosse aquele ser, tinha ganhado sua atenção.

 _Tenha certeza de que vocês estão sozinhos_

A faca de matar demônios foi cravada com força em seu peito, mas Castiel apenas moveu a mão para lá, agarrando o cabo e retirando-a, deixando que caísse ao chão. Antes que o velho pudesse acertá-lo com o ferro, agarrou-o e o fez adormecer.

_Nó precisamos conversar Dean.

 _Sempre mantenha contato visual para mostrar seu interesse_

Dean tinha os olhos arregalados desde que o outro moreno irrompeu pelo galpão, tinha notado desde o começo aqueles olhos azuis cravados em sua face. A cada passo que dava em direção a si, mesmo contra todas aquelas balas que deixaram o sobretudo estropiado, mesmo depois da faca da Ruby, ainda assim o outro apenas continuava com aquele olhar penetrante, como se pudesse olhar dentro de seu corpo, sua alma.

 _Mostre sua plumagem_

_Eu sou um anjo do Senhor.

Dean teria gargalhado se depois dessa frase, Castiel não tivesse simplesmente aberto as asas, mostrando na sombra a majestade de ser um alado. As asas fortes e longas, fizeram Dean imaginar se seriam macias e esses pensamentos ficaram em sua cabeça por dias.

\- e boa sorte!

* * *

 **N/a:** Essa fic é baseada num post do Tumblr, e os próximos três capítulos já estão prontos, então até amanhã ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Eu pensei em traduzir a palavra 'mate' na fic, mas achei melhor que ficasse assim, aqui está o significado:

 _mate_

1\. companheiro, colega; 2. cônjuge; 3. macho ou fêmea (casal de animais).

 **Nota²:** As cenas são aleatórias, não seguindo exatamente a cronologia da série.

* * *

 **Segunda Lição - A Perseguição**

 _Não mostre ciúmes_

Quando viu Anna enroscar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Dean e beijá-lo daquele modo, Castiel fincou as unhas na palma da mão e a expressão se fechou completamente.

Depois acalmou-se, afinal, Anna seria punida mesmo, isso já era suficiente.

 _Seja romântico, observando o sono de seu mate_

Dean tinha os braços cruzados enquanto a jaqueta estava jogado por suas costas, as pernas tortas estavam esticadas e ele não tinha tirado as botas antes de se jogar por ali e cair em sono profundo. Castiel sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, vendo como as expressões dele se modificavam a cada segundo, o pesadelo fazia com que ele soltasse algumas palavras aleatórias. O anjo levou seus dedos até a cabeça do outro, aliviando sua angústia.

Dean dormiu por mais cinco horas.

_Cas! - disse ao notar que ele estavam ao seu lado.

_Com o que você estava sonhando, Dean?

 _Faça seu melhor chamado de acasalamento_

Castiel pensou que Dean poderia entendê-lo, quando tentou falar com ele no posto de gasolina e depois no quarto de motel, mas depois que o caçador lhe falou que só tinha ouvido gritos agudos, Castiel mudou de tática. Às vezes, ainda fala com ele em enochiano, nos sonhos, esperando que ele finalmente entenda.

 _Fique o mais próximo possível do seu mate para deixar seu cheiro nele_

_Cas! Nós já falamos sobre isso... Espaço pessoal. - e apontou para o pequeno espaço entre eles.

Castiel fingiu não escutar, e na próxima aparição ficou ainda mais perto, até que Dean simplesmente deixou de se importar com a proximidade constante, começando a desejar por ela. O anjo apreciava estar assim, tão perto do outro, mas tinha outra razão para que sempre aparecesse tão perto, deixar em Dean sua essência para que todos os outros seres sobrenaturais soubessem que o caçador já estava prometido.

\- nunca desista!

* * *

 **N/a:** É isso aí pessoas! Amanhã posto o terceiro =* Deixem review's!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Eu pensei em traduzir a palavra 'mate' na fic, mas achei melhor que ficasse assim, aqui está o significado:

 _mate_

1\. companheiro, colega; 2. cônjuge; 3. macho ou fêmea (casal de animais).

 **Nota²:** As cenas são aleatórias, não seguindo exatamente a cronologia da série.

* * *

 **Terceira Lição - Flertando**

 _Deixe mensagens românticas na Caixa Postal_

"Deixe seu nome, número e pesadelo após o bipe."

Castiel franziu a testa e depois respirou fundo, teria que ser sincero.

_É o Cas, Dean, você já tem meu número e... Perder você... Esse é meu pior pesadelo. - e desligou.

Na próxima vez em que se encontraram, Castiel não pode deixar de notar as bochechas vermelhas de Dean, o que fazia as sardas pequeninas realçarem.

 _Mostre quem é que manda_

_Eu matei dois anjos essa semana, meus irmãos, eu me rebelei e fiz tudo isso por você!

Castiel tinha as mãos presas na jaqueta de Dean, os olhos tempestuosos fixados no outro, a voz rouca deixando tudo ainda mais tenso, foi naquele momento que Dean elaborou a frase que diria mais tarde: 'Nunca irrite um anjo nerd'.

 _Sempre esteja bem arrumado_

_Você está me confundindo com o outro anjo, aquele com sobretudo sujo que está apaixonado por você.

É claro que Balthazar tinha mentido. Afinal Castiel estava sempre muito limpo e asseado, o terno bem ajustado ao corpo e a gravata intencionalmente torta apenas para dar um charme, isso faria qualquer cair de amores, mais aí ele também tinha adicionado um sobretudo ao vestuário. Lindo.

Isso sem falar naquele cabelo sexy, sempre parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair de uma boa foda, Balthazar tinha inveja do cabelo de Castiel.

 _Deixe clara suas intenções_

Dean parecia bem confortável com a mão de Castiel estampada em seu ombro, nem ao menos se importava com todas as piadinhas de Sam, afinal, Castiel tinha deixado bem claro o que aquilo significado. Dean lhe pertencia, e o caçador não podia deixar de apreciar isso.

\- poesias em enochiano esculpida nas costelas do seu mate, também é um gesto muito romântico.

* * *

 **N/a:** Amanhã o último! Beijos de luz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Eu pensei em traduzir a palavra 'mate' na fic, mas achei melhor que ficasse assim, aqui está o significado:

 _mate_

1\. companheiro, colega; 2. cônjuge; 3. macho ou fêmea (casal de animais).

 **Nota²:** As cenas são aleatórias, não seguindo exatamente a cronologia da série.

* * *

 **Quarta Lição - Tornando-se um bom Mate**

 _Faça um ninho e 'acasale'_

Castiel cuidou para que Sam e Bobby não estivessem na cabana aquele dia, arrumou a cama de Dean, queimando todas as revistas pornôs que tinha encontrado, antes de afofar os travesseiros e deixar a luz mais baixa, querendo deixar um clima romântico. Esperou até ouvir a porta da frente abrir, foi quando Dean entrou assoviando Metalica, enquanto rodava a chave do Impala nos dedos e logo Castiel apareceu em sua frente.

_Dean, eu vou ser o entregador de pizza se você for a babá... Ou eu também posso ser a babá se você for o entregador de pizza... Vamos apenas...

_Eu quero ser a babá.

Castiel sorriu e pegou a mão do outro, puxando-o para o quarto.

 _Ajude seu mate com o trabalho_

O homem estava deitado na cama de hospital, olhando para Dean e Castiel, explicando o que tinha acontecido. Então Dean começa a fazer as perguntas habituais, sobre cheiros estranhos, luzes piscando e pontos frios no local, o homem olha para Castiel e entorta os lábios.

_Ele está falando sério?

Isso faz o anjo inclinar-se um pouco para frente, prestando atenção em cada músculo do rosto de Dean.

_Sim. Essa é a cara séria dele. - responde por fim.

Dean acha que depois que Castiel se juntou ao time para as caçadas, elas ficaram mais divertidas, apesar de tudo.

 _Mostre sua força ao seu mate_

Castiel precisava lembrar a Dean, constantemente, que ele era o mais forte dos dois. Ele tinha aberto milhares de portas apenas estourando a maçaneta, tinha carregado Dean mais vezes ainda, para lugares seguros, deixando-o protegido, tinha matado muito anjos e demônios e monstros, ele tinha até levantado aquela bigorna naquele caso dos desenhos animados.

Foi por isso que naquela manhã, quando Dean reclamou de não conseguir abrir o pote de geléia, Castiel foi quem abriu para ele.

 _Tenha 'conversas' através das orações_

"Ei, Cas... Traga esse delicioso traseiro angelical para cá."

"Estou orando para o anjo Castiel... Minha boca sente sua falta."

"Cas... Estou no banho... É uma boa hora pra você aparecer e invadir meu espaço pessoal."

"Cas, precisamos reavivar o nosso laço profundo."

Dean, às vezes, nem ao menos terminava de completar a frase e Castiel já estava lá.

\- parabéns! Seu 'objeto de desejo' finalmente tornou-se seu mate. Lembre-se, depois do acasalamento, café da manhã com uma rosa vermelha, é uma boa idéia.

* * *

 **N/a:** Acabou gentii! Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado a quem leu até aqui. Beijos da Jen =*


End file.
